Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Doctor No Help
Summary: While being held hostage by the BLU team, the RED Spy and his caretaker, the BLU medic, begin to develop feelings for each other. Will ether one have the courage to admit them? MedicXSpy love! Rated T for bit of swearing and blood.
1. Alert! RED Spy In Base!

"... Happy birthday!

What have you done that matters?

Happy birthday!

Your starting to get fatter!

Happy birthday!

Its downhill from now on,

try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone!"

The BLU team sung to their medic, Conrad, a birthday song that the scout had taught them. The scout sung the main bits while everyone else sung the chorus. The engineer played the tune of the song on his guitar. Although the song was a bit offensive, Conrad knew it was just a little joke and once it was over, he laughed lightly and allowed the heavy to give him a hug.

"Happy birthday, docktor!" The heavy said, his loud voice echoing through the base. Everyone agreed with a round of laughter and a toast to the medic. This was his 40th birthday, a sign to him that he was getting old. Another sign had to be the fact he had nearly forgotten it was his birthday. Ether that, or it was the mental problems he had. The BLU medic smiled and took another drink from his bottle of beer.

"Ja, zhank you all for making zhis zuch a vonderful night!" he said. The scout patted him roughly on the back.

"No prob', doc'! You've been doin'a great job with the healin' and stuff! Ya' deserve a good time!" he said. The group continued the little party and drank more when suddenly they heard a loud thud from the doorway that led into the courtyard. They all turned to stare at what it was.

The BLU pyro stood there, the Backscratcher in it's hand. The body of a RED spy lay sprawled on the floor. His suit was dark with bloodstains and teared in the back, revealing deeps, red lines. The pyro pointed at the spy, muttering.

"Mmf." It said. The group stared until finally the soldier started yelling.

"A GOD DAMN SPY IN MY BASE? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WANT THIS DISGUSTING SCUM OUT! NOW, NOW, NOW!" he shouted, reaching behind his back to grab his shovel. The demoman smacked the back of his head with a hand.

"Now hold on, boy'o! Maybe we could use him..." the demoman told the soldier. The heavy walked over to the spy's body and carefully nudged his head with one of his boots. The spy moaned and tried to push it away.

"Doktor! Leetle spy is still alive!" The heavy exclaimed. Conrad rushed over and pulled the heavy away.

"Careful, Vadik! You don't vant to hurt him anymore. I zhink Herr pyro has already done enough." Conrad said, kneeling down next to spy. He tried to turn him onto his side, but the spy resisted.

"Don't touch me!" he moaned, trying to sit up. But he just managed to prop himself up a bit with his elbows. The soldier started yelling again and jumped over to the spy, smashing his shovel over his head. The spy's face hit the floor and he stopped moving.

"Solly! What in tar'nation are ya' doin'?" the engineer gasped, helping the demoman pull the soldier away.

"YOU SAW HIM! HE WAS RESISTING! AN ENEMY THAT CAN STILL MOVE IS STILL LETHAL, MEN!" the soldier hollered.

"Stop it, J.D.! Leave the poor man alone! Doc', is he gonna' be okay?" the engineer asked the medic. Conrad took the grabbed the spy's wrist and checked his pulse.

"Vell, zhe man is ztill alive. Do you vant me to treat him?" he asked.

"Aye, keep him alive, doc'. Maybe could get some useful stuff outta' him." the demoman said. The medic nodded and turned towards the pyro.

"Bring zhe spy and follow me, pyro. Ve vill take him down to the medical room." he told it. The pyro snickered a bit and leaned down to pick up the motionless body when the BLU sniper stopped him for a second.

"Hey, wait, mate! You get his knife?" he asked. The pyro snickered some more and took out a switchknife with a long blade. There was some tape in the middle of it with a small amount of blood. It handed it to the sniper, who examined it closely.

"What ya' need the guy's knife for?" the scout questioned the sniper. He smiled and slipped the switchblade in his belt.

"I keep a collection of spy knives in my van. Got fifty-four now." he laughed evilly. Conrad and the scout laughed awkwardly with him. Then the medic motioned for the pyro to follow him down to hallway to the very downstairs, leaving his little party.

"Hm, zo much for my night. How about you, pyro?" the medic asked halfway down.

"Mmf mff." it replied. Even though Conrad couldn't understand him, he nodded in agreement.

"Ja."

The medic instructed the pyro to lay the spy on the table and take his clothes off, sparing the underwear. He looked through his medical cabinets and pulled out bandages, syringes, and medicine that would put the spy to sleep in case he stirred when the medic was trying to patch up his wounds. After the pyro had taken off what was left of the suit, Conrad told him to hold the spy up a bit so he could wrap up the cuts to his body. The pryo mumbled in a questioning tone.

"Mff mmf mm mmfmmf?" it said, pointing to some bullet holes in the spy's abdomen.

"Zhe Medigun vill take care of all of zhose zhings." The medic said. While he wasn't paying attention, the spy began to move. He reached out a hand and grasped the medics shoulder, coughing up a bit of blood. The medic panicked and tried his best to hold the spy still, "Don't move, dummkopf, I need to finish wrapping you up."

"W... who are...?" the spy tried to speak, but more blood just came out. It dripped off his chin and into his lap.

"Hold on, I'll get zhe Medigun started." Conrad said, letting go of the spy and pulling the Medigun down a bit, aiming it at the table. He flipped the switch and it hummed to life. A ray of sweet-smelling blue came out of it and drifted around the spy's body. It absorbed into the spy and he gasped, able to breath now without more blood coming out. The pyro let go of the spy now that he could hold himself up.

"Ah... much better..." the spy muttered. Conrad grabbed the spy's chin and examined his face.

"Hm, he looks fine for now. Tell me, spy, do you feel as bad as before?" he asked. The spy's eyes widened and he pulled the medic's hand off.

"Wha-? Where am I? You aren't our medic!" he snarled. Conrad was taken back.

"Now hold on, bitte! You need to relax! If it wasn't for me, you vould be dead right now!" the medic said, pushing the spy down on the table with the help of the pyro.

"Ah! Get away from me!" the spy said, struggling against the two BLU's.

"I vas afraid of zhis. Hold him still, pyro." Conrad said, grabbing a syringe and the bottle of medicine. The spy really began to panic when he saw the medic filling the syringe.

"No! Don't you dare inject me with anything, you crazy man!" he shouted. Conrad smiled and grabbed one of the spy's arms, ready to put the needle in. The pyro held the spy as still as it could.

"Don't worry, dummkopf, zhis vill only hurt a bit." the medic said, shoving the needle into the other man's arms. The spy cried out and shouted more before quickly drifting off.

"Mmmf mmmf!" the pyro said. Conrad shook his head.

"He just needs more sleep, zhats all." he said, running a finger along the spy's jaw, "Zhe real fun starts tomorrow..."

Both of them shared a laugh before leaving the room.


	2. My Name Is Fontaine

The next morning, the BLU medic woke to the sound of singing. It quickly turned into a fit of coughing. Conrad sat up in his chair and looked over his shoulder, wiping the drool off his face. He saw the injured spy covering his mouth and scratching at his bandages. The medic quickly got up and ran to the man's aid, turning on the Medigun and letting it heal up the spy enough so blood stopped coming out through his cuts.

"Bitte, Herr spy, don't strain yourself so much!" he lectured him. The spy just snarled and turned on his side, groaning in pain and ignoring the medic's help. Conrad shook his head and walked back to his desk. He must of fallen asleep while doing paperwork. A few of the papers had wet spots on them from his drooling problem. He grabbed a blank paper and his clipboard. Then we went back over to the spy and pulled out a pen from his coat's breast pocket. "How much pain are you feeling?" he asked.

"Are you blind, stupid man?" the spy growled at him through gritted teeth, "How much pain do you think I'm feeling?"

"I need to know zhis, can you please cooperate?" Conrad told him. He lowered his clipboard and placed a hand on the spy's shoulder, "I promise to make you better, Herr spy."

"I can't trust someone like you. But if you really want to know, my whole body aches and if it wasn't painfully obvious, I'm bleeding everywhere." the man replied, pulling Conrad's hand off. He winced in pain with the sudden movement and gripped the edge of the medical bed. The medic frowned, feeling sorry for him. Suddenly, the medical room door opened and Vadik walked him, happily eating a sandwich. He greeted the doctor and looked at the spy.

"Ha, ha, ha! Look at leetle spy!" he said, lightly pushing the spy with a hand. The man glared at both BLU's, rubbing the area the heavy touched. Conrad grabbed Vadik's arm, lowering it.

"Don't touch him, Mein Freund! His wounds have yet to heal..." he said. The heavy nodded and walked over to the other side of the room, looking at the posters and graphs. Conrad looked back at the spy, offering a smile, "Excuse zhe heavy, he doesn't know his own strength-"

"Just keep him and yourself away from me!" the man hissed. The medic flinched and walked back to his desk. Then the door opened once more, both BLU spies walking in. One was a tall male, who looked exactly like the RED one. The other was a short female with orange hair. She wore a blue vest with a white undershirt and blue dress pants. She held the hand of the taller spy, hiding behind him.

"Hello, everyone, we have come to see zhe RED spy." the man said. The girl nodded her head, a grin appearing on her face. Conrad knew they were both up to no good. He wasn't fond of spies, even his own team's. But he pointed towards the medical bed where the wounded spy was lying. The tall spy let go of the girls hand, clapping them together, "Ah! Fontaine..."

"What is it, Garbriel?" the RED spy replied. Conrad was surprised to hear the RED's name for the first time. It was very smart-sounding and classy to him.

"I have come to see you, brother!" Gabriel laughed, walking over to him. The girl followed after, grabbing the stool near the bed and sitting close to the RED.

"I see you've brought Claire with you." Fontaine said, reaching out and grabbing one of the girl's hands. She giggled and squeezed his hand.

"Of course. I 'ave to keep a close eye on 'er, so she does not run over play with that RED scout of yours. Isn't that right, Claire?" he said, smacking the back of her head. She glared at Gabriel.

"Shut your trap, teach'! I can do whatever I want." she argued. The taller man just rolled his eyes and took out his cigarette case, grabbing two out and handing one to Fontaine before closing the case and placing it back in his suit. He lit his and handed the lighter to his brother. Conrad was quick to object.

"Nein, nein! Don't smoke zhose foul zhings in here!" he said, rushing over and grabbing the man by the back of his collar. He pulled him to the door, Claire following behind. He opened it and pushed both of them out into the hall.

"Mon ami-" the taller spy tried to argue. Conrad just slammed the door behind him.

"That was a little harsh, doktor..." Vadik commented. Conrad glared at him, upset.

"I hate zhose things." he grumbled. Then the scent of smoke hit his nose and he turned towards the RED spy, who blew smoke out into the air. Conrad felt his face heat up.

"Herr spy, vhat did I just say?" he yelled at Fontaine, storming over to him and reaching for the cigarette. The spy just held it farther away from the medic so he was unable to grab it.

"Come get it." he taunted. The medic snarled and reached over the spy. The smoke was irritating his eyes and he wiped them. Fontaine laughed and pushed the medic away, the movement causing him a great amount of pain. The distraction gave Conrad enough time to snatch the cigarette, burning his fingers as he dropped it to the floor. The spy was enraged, "Argh, great! Now look what you've done!"

He lunged at the medic, gripping his coat with both hands and falling off the table, the medic coming down with him. Vadik rushed over and pulled both of them up. He ripped the spy from the medic and pushed him away. Fontaine stumbled backwards and hit his hip against the desk, crying out in pain. The bandages on his chest started turning redder and blood leaked from his body. Conrad panicked, running back to the spy and grabbing him before he hit the floor again.

"Herr heavy! Help me!" he urged. The heavy came over and took the man from the medic. Conrad told him to lay the spy on the desk while he ran over to the Medigun and unhooked it. Then he brought it over and trained it on the Fontaine. The blue ray shrouded his body and he started to relax again. His body went limp and the BLU medic leaned in to listen for breathing. He was relieved to find the spy had just fainted. Both BLU's took him back to the bed, Vadik laying him down and Conrad placed the Medigun in the holder above the bed, still humming life to the spy.

"Are you okay, doktor?" Vadik asked. The medic stuck his burnt fingers in his mouth and nodded. Vadik walked to the door, opening it and leaving. Conrad looked at the spy's body. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and wiped them on his coat. Then he shook his head and walked back to the desk, frowning at the bloodstained papers.

* * *

><p>"Huh..?" Fontaine's vision quickly came into focus. The wall of blue made him dizzy, but he managed to sit up on the bed. The shuffling of paper made him turn his head to look behind him. Conrad was placing all the clean papers on the desk, stacking them in a neat pile. He looked at the spy and smiled.<p>

"You're up." he commented. Fontaine stared at him as he wiped his desk with a wet rag. Then the spy noticed the pile of red papers on the floor. For some reason, he felt bad.

"Was that from me?" he asked. The medic looked at him again, a surprised look on his face. Then he looked at the papers the spy was motioning at.

"Oh, ja, ve had to put you on my desk so ve could heal you. Its no big deal, just a bit of extra vork tonight..." he said. Then he opened one of the desk's cabinets and pulled out a brown box. He walked over to Fontaine, taking the lid off and showing him the contents. Many cigarettes were inside. "I felt bad about earlier, Herr spy." he told the man, pulling out a cigarette and offering it to him, "Take one, before I decide to change my mind."

"... thank you." Fontaine said, grabbing it. The medic handed him the BLU spy's lighter.

"I really hate zhose zhings. I just have a box because my father gave zhem to me for my birthday." Conrad said. The spy nodded, taking a drag after lighting the cigarette. The medic sat on the stool from earlier, watching the other man calmly smoke, "Zo, do you like singing, Herr spy?"

"My name is Fontaine." the spy replied. Conrad flinched a bit, "Now, why would you think I like to sing?"

"Er... I heard you zhis morning... you vere singing something in French..." the medic said, rubbing his neck nervously. Fontaine glanced at him before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the smoke around.

"No need to worry. I do like to sing, if you want to know. That was 'La Vie En Rose'." he told the medic. Conrad smiled.

"Vell, you have a vonderful voice. I'm sure it vould be better if you vere not injured." he said. Then he bumped his fingers against one of the stool's legs and cursed in pain.

"What is it?" Fontaine questioned. He watched the medic examine his fingers, which were very red and dry looking. He realized it was a burn and thought back to when the man had grabbed the other cigarette from his hand. The spy reached over and took Conrad's hand in his own. He brought it close to his face, looking at the burn. Then, with no thought, he kissed the medic's fingers, running his tongue between them. Conrad's eyes widened and a small gasp slipped out of his mouth. The spy grinned and noted the medic's reaction. Suddenly, the door to the room was kicked in and J.D. marched in, carrying his shovel. He tilted his helmet up and stared at the two before yelling.

"RELEASE THAT MEDIC'S HAND, FRENCHIE!"


	3. Know Your Enemy

The spy couldn't get a word in before J.D. ran over and smacked him with the shovel. He was knocked unconscious and lay limp on the bed. Conrad quickly got up to restrain the enraged soldier.

"Bitte, Herr Soldier, calm down!" he said, grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back. The soldier continued to swear and yell. The RED pyro, who was walking through the halls, rushed into the medical room and started helping the medic. They wrestled him to the operating table and forced him down on it.

"I KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU, DOC'! ONCE HE DOES, HE'LL CUT OUT YOUR HEART AND EAT IT LIKE A FRENCH DELICACY!" he roared at them. The pyro made a few annoyed sounds and put one gloved hand under his jaw, slamming his mouth shut. After Conrad made sure the pyro could handle the struggling man, he went back over to the spy. He was positive there was a bruise under the mask, but he would let the Medigun take care of it. He checked the spy's pulse and held his eyes open. He seemed fine apart from his older injuries. Conrad turned back to the other RED's.

"Herr Soldier, I understand you vant to question zhe spy, but you can't keep hitting him every time you zhink he's resisting. You have to let him heal." he said. J.D. pushed the pyro away, stomping over to the medic and pointing at the spy.

"I tell you, doc', this scum is dangerous! You can never trust a spy, no matter what!" he snarled. Conrad flinched back a bit and put his hands behind his back.

"I know. But just... give him time to heal. I promise, once he's vell, I'll let you talk to him." he replied. J.D. titled up his helmet again, glaring at the medic. Then he growled and marched out the door, slamming it behind him. The pyro walked over to Conrad, mumbling something. Conrad put a hand on it's shoulder, thanking it. "I'm glad you came vhen you did. I don't zhink I could of handled him."

"Mmmmf mm." it replied. Then it waved good-bye and left. The only sound in the room was the hum of the Medigun and the spy's shallow breathing. Conrad took a second on look back at him and then went over to his desk, opening a drawer and taking out some papers that hadn't been ruined by blood. He walked back to his room across the hall and unlocked the door. He went inside and put the papers on his bedroom desk. Then he walked back out into the hall and closed the medical room door, locking it. He closed his door as he went back to his bedroom. Sitting down as his desk chair, he filled out different papers and documents.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Conrad woke up at his desk. His alarm clock was going off. He stood up and shut it off, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then he opened his bedroom door, walking over to the medical room. He turned the handle and went in, glancing at the spy's bed and yawning.<p>

"Guten tag, Herr Spy..." he said sleepily. It took him a moment to notice the bed was empty. Conrad panicked and started looking for Fontaine. The spy could of been anywhere. He backed up against the wall, holding his breath. Then someone called from outside the hall.

"Monsieur, I'm out here." Fontaine called before being consumed by a coughing fit. The medic ran to the door, looking out. The spy was leaning against the wall, smoking. He looked over at the medic and blew out a large amount of smoke from his mouth. Conrad frowned and hurried over to him, grabbing his arm.

"Vhat do you zhink you're doing? If zhe soldier finds you out here, he'll kill you!" he said. The spy shook his head.

"I would rather die then stay 'ere." he said. Conrad yanked on his arm, pulling him towards the medical room. When Fontaine tried to follow him, he fell against the shorter man, leaning against him for balance. Conrad bit his lip and helped him stay upright.

"Come on... Fontaine, lets get you back to your bed." he said. The spy coughed and nodded. When they got back into the room, the spy let go of the medic, sitting on his desk and putting his hand against his bandaged chest. Conrad closed the door and turned towards the him. "Vhat vere you out zhere for?" he asked, "You're zupposed to stay in here."

"I don't need you worrying about me, doctor. I wanted to get out of this room." Fontaine replied. He took another drag on his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray that Conrad had set out for him. The medic offered out one of his hands so he could help the spy get back to his bed, but when Fontaine grabbed it, he effortlessly pulled the medic close to him. Conrad blushed lightly and did his best not to touch the other man's chest. He thought the force would irritate his wounds. But the spy just arched his eyebrows and grabbed the medic's glasses off his face, "Something wrong?"

"Ah-! Nein, nein, nothing at all..." he said, nervous about the spy's strange behavior. He reached up to get his glasses, but Fontaine just put them behind his back, dropping them on the desk. He grabbed the medic's hand and looked for the burn marks. When he found them, he put the fingers up to his mouth and licked them carefully. Conrad froze up, unsure of what to do. Fontaine's tongue eagerly slipped between the fingers, leaving trails of saliva on them. The feel of it made the medic close his fingers together. The spy just smiled and put his other hand on Conrad's wrist. He opened his mouth a bit wider and stuck the tips of them in, sucking gently. The medic bit his lip and looked up into the spy's eyes, flinching at the icy blue that surrounded his pupils. He opened his own mouth to say something when the Announcer's voice started booming over the intercom.

"Battle begins in 15 minutes! Try not to disappoint me..." she said. Fontaine released Conrad's arm and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Try not to be killed. I want to see you later." he said harshly. Conrad didn't know what to make of the statement, but nodded and started towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

"Get back in bed, Herr Spy. You'll never get your strength back valking around." he lectured him before heading out the door. Fontaine waited until he left to get up and sit in his desk chair instead of going over to the bed. He opened one of the drawers and started digging around in it.

"Lets see what I can find about you in 'ere..."


	4. Mother Used To Hug Us

The fighting went the same way it does everyday. The engineer set on his sentry in the main room of the base. The demoman didn't have to stay behind because he had no spies to protect it against. He followed Conrad and Vadik into the enemy base. Gabriel and Claire ran in front of them, quickly disguising and cloaking before going in. Conrad had a hard time focusing. His mind was still on Fontaine, whom he had left alone and in his medical room. He didn't even lock the door. Who knows what the Frenchman was getting into. Vadik yelled, snapping the medic out of it.

"Doctor, activate charge!" he shouted, trying to take out a sentry. Conrad flipped the switch, making them invincible and allowing the heavy to destroy the RED engineers creation. But as they turned to walk into the room, the RED heavy and RED medic came out. They were already fully charged and the medic activated her own charge. The RED heavy laughed and lowered his Brass Beast, taking out Vadik's legs. But it would take more then that to down the BLU. He started his own gun and fired back. Conrad knew it was hopeless. He watched as bullets hit his friend repeatedly, staining everything around him with blood. Vadik managed to shout at him one last time, "Get out of here, doktor!"

"But-! Vadik-" he tried to argue.

"Go! Now!"

Conrad turned and ran, leaving the heavy to fend for himself. His eyes filled with tears when he heard a painful cry and the gunfire stopping. He quickly hurried back to his base.

* * *

><p>"What a shame, the man was a good one." the BLU engineer told Conrad, who sat on his dispenser after the battle. He wiped his eyes and clutched his Medigun to his chest.<p>

"Ja, he vas." he replied. He watched as the soldier and demoman brought Vadik's body back. He was bleeding from every part of his body. The medic looked away, "Poor Vadik..."

"Don't worry, men, we'll get a new heavy!" J.D. told them, not even noticing their sadness with the lost of the old one. He hummed happily, resting his rocket launcher on his shoulder and walking away. Conrad frowned and jumped off the dispenser. He made his way down to the medical room.

* * *

><p>"Zo 'ow was today's battle? Did I miss anything exciting?" Fontaine asked the medic as he walked in. Conrad shook his head, wiping his eyes and trying to hide his tears. The spy had already seen them and looked at him in a puzzled way, "Whats zhe matter?"<p>

"Its nozhing... just get to resting or somezhing." Conrad told him. The spy just shrugged, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. He watched the other man put the Medigun back on its hold and aim it at him, turning it on. The BLU mist of medicine surrounded him, sending a pleasant feeling through his body. He put his hands behind his head and took a deep breath.

"Fine, fine." he replied. Conrad returned to his desk, pulling out a stack of papers and pulling a pen from his pocket. He adjusted his glasses. The spy looked around in a bored manner, "Tell me, 'ow long do I 'ave to stay in bed?"

"Argh... are you really going to be stubborn vith me, Herr spy? I'm very tired." the medic said. The spy sat up, still confused.

"I'm not being stubborn! What 'as you in such a bad mood?" he asked. Conrad dropped his pen, tears welling up in his eyes again. He got up and walked over to the other man. Fontaine slipped off the medical bed, keeping a hand on the edge of it to steady himself. His stomach and abdomen still hurt.

"Vadik... Vadik died today..." Conrad said. He closed his eyes and let the tears stream down his face. He wiped at them and turned away from the spy. Fontaine took a step forward and let go of the bed. In a surprising motion to even the medic, he put his arms around him. Hugging him from behind, he resting his chin on the man's shoulder. Conrad silently cried and leaned carefully back into the hug. He didn't want to put too much weight on the already unstable spy. They stayed like that for a while. The clocked ticked from his desk. Once the medic had calmed down enough, he put one of his hands on Fontaine's arm. The warm skin made it pleasant to the touch. He even smiled a little when the other man buried his masked face in his hair, breathing in the scent. "Heh..." he said awkwardly, wiping his eyes once more, "Stop zhat, Herr spy..."

"I always found comfort in 'ugs..." the spy replied, tightening his grip a little, "My mother always 'ugged me and my brother. More then zhe usual mother would. She would always tell us 'ow much she loved us and she was in a good mood all zhe time... um... anyway, was 'e a good friend?"

"Uh... um, ja, he vas a good friend. A great fighter too." Conrad said. He closed his eyes again, listening to Fontaine's breathing. He resisted the urge to shiver as hot breath gently caressed the side of his neck.

"Thats good." the spy replied. He let go of the man, turning back to the bed and climbing back in. He lied down, his body aching from all the movement.

"You should be okay tomorrow, Herr spy. I'll let zhe soldier question you and zhen I'll come vith you for a walk around zhe base. It vill loosen your muscles and get you a little energized." the medic told him. Then he turned the Medigun off and went back to his desk. Fontaine crossed his arms over his chest and fell asleep. There was a knock at the door. Conrad hurried to it and pulled it open slowly, peeking out. The BLU engineer stood there. He waved at the doctor and put one hand against the door.

"Hey, doc', I've come to talk to ya' about the spy we've been keepin'..."


End file.
